Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars 1
Message from Mars cover 2.jpg|Michael Broussard cover Message from Mars cover 1.jpg|Jae Lee Cover VHD_Message_from_Mars_cover_3.jpg|Artgerm cover Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars #1 is the first comic in a five comic series called Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars. It is a currently running comic book adaptation of Message from Cecile, an unpublished Hideyuki Kikuchi short story never before released in english. This story was only given to fans as a prize during an event in Japan and will make it's English debut in this 5 comic book series published by Stranger Comics. Synopsis Message from Mars is told from the point of view of Cecile, a girl who could see the future, one of the human colonists on Mars. D arrives to find a colony that is little more than a blood farm. With Left Hand by his side, D sets out to cleanse Mars of the vampiric scourge! We see the ascension of the Nobility in the aftermath of a nuclear war on earth and a part of the beginning of D's journey as a vampire hunter. Story Summary The story begins as Cecile narrates her message to D, as he arrives on Mars. He is encountered by a tall Noble where a battle ensues. D in a spectacular battle slays the proud Noble Warrior, to the man’s surprise. D continues his journey, discovering the colony is now little more than a blood farm. Cecile and Franz story begins on how they met and develop feelings for each other. During this time Earth is in turmoil, where eleven nation states have seceded from the earth union and at least two of them have threatened a nuclear attack if the global militia isn't pulled out of their territories. Then news breaks out that thousands of millions have been killed; leaving North America, Central Europe, and Asia devastated. As a result, a direct order to all colonists on the lunar and martian stations were to remain at their posts. Franz Weaver leaves Mars for Earth to see what happened to his family. Cecile was sure of this death, just as she foresaw it, only to discover two years later that he returns to Mars, but turned as a Noble and in the company of other Nobles. Main Characters *D *Left Hand *Cecile Romani *Franz Weaver *Bruce the energy vampire *Vampiress Elite *Vampire Elite *Nobility Monster Mix *Sacred Ancestor Known Covers Vampire_Hunter_D_Message_From_Mars_Alternate_Cover.jpg|First Issue Cover Micheal Broussard Message_from_Mars_Micheal_Broussard_first_cover_alt.png|First Issue Cover Micheal Broussard alt Moon Message from Mars cover 1.jpg|First Issue Cover Jae Lee Message_from_Mars_Agnes_Garbowsa_alt.png|First Cover Issue Agnes Garbowska Message_from_Mars_Artgerm_alt_cover_with_logo.png|First Issue Cover Artgerm Message_from_Mars_Christopher_Shy_blue_alt_first_cover.png|First Issue Cover "blue" Christopher Shy Message_from_Mars_Christopher_Shy_red_alt_first_cover.png|Message from Mars Christopher Shy red alt first cover.PNG Message_from_Mars_Hyoung_alt_cover_3.PNG|First Cover Issue Hyoung TAEK NAM alt 1 Message_from_Mars_Hyoung_alt_cover_2.PNG|First Cover Issue Hyoung TAEK NAM alt 2 Message_from_Mars_Hyoung_alt_cover.PNG|First Cover Issue Hyoung TAEK NAM alt 3 Trivia *The Kickstarter for making this a project is one of the if not the most highly funded projects in Kickstarter history. *Agnes Garbowska artist for my little pony and many other works including the chibi D alternate cover is a huge Vampire Hunter D fan. *Agnes Garbowska's cover has a motion capture for the scene leading from before and up to what is depicted to also be released in the future. *The motion comic made for this will have full movement and a cast of voice actors for the scenes that have not yet been commissioned. *Talison Jaffe introduced Brandon Easton to Scott McLean to adapt the story. *Scott McLean met Agnes in 2015 at another venue. *Scott McLean met Joshua Cozine of Stranger comics in 2015 at another venue. *The Covers involving the moon were rejected as a cover due to it not being considered on Mars. There was opposing discussion on this including that Mars does have two such moons. These rejected covers may become available as alternate covers. *There are two colors for the Christopher Shy cover dubbed "Blue" and "Red". The "Red" cover will be the cover considered more targeted for collection. D vs Nobility Monster Mix.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 3.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 4.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 5.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 6.PNG D vs Nobility Monster Mix 7.PNG *There is a scene where various monsters of the Nobility created on Mars attack D. Not all of them are described. Here Kikuchi-san gave the team the green light to come up with their own creative monsters to depict for the comic *It is in the works for the original "Message from Cecile" work that that comic is based on will become available in 2017. *Brandon Easton may be part of the creative team to work on the show after the completion of the comic. *With the success of this project Kikuchi-san has made it known unreleased directions he has planned for the story so the creative team doesn't veer off that preset course and is in line with his thoughts of where the story will head. Category:Comics Category:Short Stories